Brothers Torn Apart
by HowAboutThat
Summary: AU for me where the three "Deut Boys" hate each other and one's shown why. What will that brother be willing to do to save the other two?... I don't know how else to explain it without giving anything away... enjoy! Oh! By the way, Rated T for violence and... I think cussing, I'd have to read it again to be sure. Anyway, please read and review... and enjoy, I suppose. Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

HAT: *shrugs* Just felt like it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the plot... enjoy!**

* * *

Two toms stand in a clearing that no one usually thinks about. One is silver with black stripes covering his body with a spiked collar on and silver eyes that are usually calm, but are now raging. The other is mostly black with a brown vest, arms, and legs that are covered in leopard spots, his mane and face being brown with no leopard spots, though his face has black and white lines on it, he has on a belt, black fingerless gloves, and a spiked collar, and his eyes are a burning gold, always alive with emotions.

"I'm sick of your crap," hisses the silver one.

The elder of the two narrows his eyes. "Then do something about it."

The silver and black blur shoves down the maned tom and the Maine Coon gets back up and shoves harder, his eyes blazing. A black and gold blur goes toward the other tom and fisted paws slam into the body and face of his younger brother. The younger brother reaches up and tears the collar away and claws swipe at the throat, making shallow cuts. The gloved paw's claws come out and sink into the side, causing the other tom to cry out. Finally the larger tom's pushed off and he kicks the tom in the back before slamming his hind paw down on his shoulder, his face, and his legs, anywhere he can before he's grabbed and dragged down. This continues until they're pulled apart, the larger and older brother by an orange body and the other by a black and rusty red body.

"What's wrong with you two?!" a Scottish voice demands. The two pant and glare at one another, their breathing heavy and a hate in their eyes that's never been seen in their eyes before. "Answer!"

"Nothing," the Maine Coon pants, putting a glove around his neck to help stop the bleeding before he turns around. "Just keep him away from me if you want him to stay alive."

"Tugger! That's your brother!" the tom holding said tom's brother hisses.

"I don't want to be," the silver tom hisses.

"Munkustrap!"

"Good! I can't stand you!"

They walk away from one another and their minds fill with ways to hurt the other, ways to make sure that they never have to deal with the other again. Tugger bites his bottom lip and wonders when he got to the point that he hates his brothers. He doesn't have a problem with just Munkustrap, but also his ginger brother, Macavity. He lets out a roar as he punches a pile of cement that's been neatly stacked. He feels the skin on his knuckles is split open, but he doesn't care.

_They push me and I push back harder, they scream at me and I can't help but scream louder... why are we fighting so hard?_ Tugger wonders as he collapses on the ground. He used to be sane, he was sure, but now the sight of his brother makes him insane with rage and he can't help but want to fight them. He pounds his fists on the ground beside him and growls, wanting to punch his brothers harder than every, to scream how much he hates them.

He suddenly senses something inside of him and he stands up. He walks towards the clearing where the Jellicle Ball is usually held, where a lot of cats lounge about most of the time, and he finds that both of his brothers are there already fighting and the cats trying to separate them. He runs forward and slams into his brothers and they whirl and glare at him. Munkustrap slams a fist into Tugger's jaw and Tugger knees his brother in the gut while Macavity kicks their younger brother in the face and grabs the back of Tugger's neck and slams him into the ground. Tugger grabs his ginger brother's ankle and drags him down onto the ground and he slams a fist down onto his stomach while his tail's yanked by his younger brother, causing an infuriated yowl to escape the Maine Coon's jaws while he kicks the silver tabby's ribs.

"Just give up!" Macavity growls, taking his younger brothers by the head fur and slamming them together.

Tugger's claws scrape against the silver chest while his other fist goes into Macavity's throat. "Never!"

"I hate you!" the three shout, their claws digging into one another's collar bones in a triangle so all of them are touching one another.

The three are on their knees, a paw on each other, while their eyes blaze with hate and anger as they look from one to another.

Before they even know it their claws rake down from collar bone to chest and they all fall back, nursing their wounds. They mutter curses under their breaths, wishing nothing more than to finish off the other two brothers. Tugger's the first one up and he grabs the scruffs of his brothers, one older and one younger. His claws dig into their scruffs and he feels a sadistic smile cross his face, one that's not his own. Then words are pulled through him that he's never said or heard before, but they're the words of his heart.

"You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
Cause you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me," he says as he moves to make the final blow when suddenly a strong paw's put on his shoulder and he looks back at his father.

A sudden calm courses through the golden brother and he looks back down at his brothers and realizes that he doesn't want to kill them anymore. He realizes that he almost killed his brother for a reason he doesn't even know. Why would he do that? How could he even think about hurting his own brothers, siblings that he used to love.

_W-what... what's happening to me?!_ He asks himself as he lets go and stumbles into his father's arms and is supported.

"This is all I can do... the hate your brothers will have is for each other now... but now you're not involved in the circle of hate anymore," murmurs the Jellicle leader.

_Whatever magic's left in him he used on me... because I would've come out the winner,_ realizes the amber eyed tom as tears come to his eyes and his knees give away. "I would've killed them..."

"I know... I know..."

"Why?"

"A spell was placed on your bother, that any tom-kits she has will fight until death, until one lives, and you nearly fulfilled that," the old tom answers.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry," sobs the usually strong tom.

"How can I prevent them from... from killing each other?"

"I don't know, but you'll feel it in your bones when the time comes," assures the father as he watches his two unconscious sons get dragged away while he holds his only conscious son. "Get some rest."

A slow nod before amber eyes close at last and his body grows limp.

* * *

HAT: Well, the first chapter in the two-shot... this is AU for me, by the way.

Munkustrap: I'll say... you had us fighting to the death!

HAT: *shrugs* It works. I listened to "You Don't Know Me" sung by Elizabeth Gillies and had it on repeat, it's killer!

Munkustrap: I can see. *shakes head* Review.


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: The conclusion of the two-shot! Let's see what happens!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the plot... enjoy!... hopefully...**

* * *

Rum Tum Tugger's currently laid out on the ground with his head in the lap of Bombalurina while her fingers gently run through his head fur in a soothing repetitive motion while his amber eyes stare at her face, in his option, the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. He lifts up his paw and caresses her face before turning his head and kissing her stomach, which is bulging a little.

"I wonder what color our kits' eyes are gonna be," he murmurs.

"I want them to have your amber," the queen replies.

He shakes his head. "No, way, I want them to have your eye color, those big beautiful dark brown eyes."

"We'll find out when they're born," assures the scarlet queen.

The two cats nuzzle one another and share a kiss, so sweet that it'd give anyone watching cavities, before screams echo through the junkyard and Tugger gets that same feeling like years ago when he fought his brothers and nearly killed them, the one that told him to go to where his brothers are. His amber eyes flash and he knows that they're both skilled fighters, so one or both may end up dead and he really doesn't want to lose either of his brothers. He's on his feet immediately and he glances at his mate, who rises as well.

"Macavity," growls the crimson queen.

"I want you to go to Skimble, Alonzo, someone that'll protect you, you can't come with me," he insists.

"Tugger, what're you gonna do?"

He kisses her fervently and pulls away. "I love you, and if I don't make it, I want you to know that if you find love somewhere else, I won't mind."

She blinks at him. "Tugger," she whispers before he turns and runs towards his brothers. "Tugger!"

He ignores her cries and prays to the Everlasting that she'll be fine. He makes it to the clearing and sees both of his brothers are wounded and exhausted, but the fire in their eyes shows they won't stop until one or both of them are dead. The two toms lunge towards one another and Tugger runs forward and he feels too slow. He gets between then and elbows both Macavity and Munkustrap in the stomach before his paws shove them away from one another by their chests and his amber eyes flicker between the both of them.

_I have to incapacitate them otherwise this'll end up terrible,_ he thinks before he focuses on the silver figure that darts forward. As the stripped tom moves to go around his older brother, the spotted one grabs him by the middle and slams him into the ground before turning and shouldering Macavity back like in that one human sport, football, he thinks it's called...

"Tugger, what're you doing?!" a voice calls, one that he recognizes as Alonzo's voice. "Munkustrap's defending us."

"No! He's not," Tugger insists before he feels claws dig into his side and he knees the silver eyed cat and shoves him roughly into the ground before whirling around and kicking his older brother in the chest. "Stop it you two!"

"Get out of the way, Tugger! This is between me and him," Munkustrap growls.

"If you don't, you're gonna get hurt," Macavity warns, his yellow eyes narrowing at the youngest of Grizabella.

The middle kit looks between his brothers and then sets his jaw. "No matter what, you're not gonna kill each other."

"Suit yourself," the stripped toms say before charging.

_Shit,_ the Maine Coon thinks before elbowing Munkustrap in the sternum and punching Macavity in the jaw. "You two forget that I'm the best fighter, that _I won_, so stop now."

"I got better," grunts the criminal as he slams a leg on his golden brother's head and makes him sprawl on the ground.

Black spots dance before amber eyes until they blink rapidly and focus on the two fighting again. He feels his blood roar in his veins as he realizes what he has to do. He glances at his mate and mouths two words before running forward and pinning his brothers to the ground. He then lifts their paws to his neck on both sides and takes them across. The two brothers stare up at their brother in shock and see him give a reassuring smile, saying two words before he collapses.

The two lay there, staring at their dead brother and don't do anything for a while.

"T-Tugger," Munkustrap whimpers.

Macavity sits up and rolls over their brother before immediately performing CPR, his paws pumping the leopard spotted chest repetitively. "You're not allowed to die! Tugger, wake up!"

Tugger's amber eyes are dull, no light left in them and those around them cry for the loss of the maned tom. Macavity's paws still and his tears hit the chest and his paws as he realizes that his brother is dead. Munkustrap slams his paws on the ground with a shout before he curls in on himself and cries into his knees. Three young cats run forward, the youngest son of Old Deuteronomy kneels beside his brothers and eyes glow blue with magic as his paws grow black and his tail grows shorter.

"Can you save him?" a black, white, and red young queen asks.

"I think so," murmurs the black and white tux.

Macavity puts a paw on his youngest brother's shoulder and his eyes glow. "Save him... and you can use my magic too."

Mistoffelees nods and his magic envelopes the dead brother and everyone's frozen when the light dies down. Everyone watches and waits, wanting to know if the maned tom will return to life. The sunlight hits Tugger's eyes, making them as bright gold as it would be when he's angry and his magic flares. Everyone leans forward and waits...

And waits...

And waits...

And waits...

Until...

* * *

HAT: The sun sets and he ends up dead/ends up breathing.

Macavity: What? Seriously, you're ending it there? Like that?

HAT: I couldn't help it. I might even make a series out of this, but I'm unsure.

Macavity: *shakes head* Review anyway.


End file.
